Breaking point
by trinity4
Summary: What would happen to John if something happened that he couldn't bury?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Trinity lee  
  
Title: Breaking point  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I don't make any money from them. I simply explore possibilities the show presents.  
  
Summary: John is a character who often seems to be beat up or captured or shot etc. But it is never too serious and even in the event of him being held hostage he doesn't loose his cool and afterwards it doesn't seem to affect him greatly. I wondered what it would take to break this exterior.  
  
  
  
Breaking point  
  
John tugged uselessly at the handcuffs which bound his wrists to the leg of the bed. They were already cut deeply through previous attempts to break the cuffs, around his waist was a chain, so that in the unlikely event that he did manage to slip the cuffs he could only get six feet before the heavy chains would cut into his flesh.  
  
John had no idea where he was… a cabin somewhere in the wilderness he guessed by the absence of any other sound than the trill of birds and the sound of wind in the trees.  
  
He also had no idea of how he was going to get out of this and no idea what the rest of the VCTF were doing.  
  
How had this routine case gone so wrong?  
  
Everything had been running smoothly, or as smoothly as it could when your job was to track down violent killers. It was a rape/murder case, both women and men were turning up dead all over the city, at first glance they appeared suicides, all victims had died from blood loss through slit wrists, the only thing suspicious was the location the bodies were found; parks, nature preserves, gardens. Once autopsies had been completed it was revealed that the victims had all been raped, and deducted from marks on the bodies; bound by wrist, ankle and even waist. It appeared that after the raper was done with them he slit their wrists and enjoyed watching their slow and painful deaths.  
  
The sick bastard.  
  
John often couldn't understand the dark side of humanity and was frequently disgusted by it, but then it was his job to put these sickos away.  
  
Sam had worked her magic and they had tracked the killer down to an out of the way cabin in the middle of the state forest. They had kicked the door down and entered with their weapons drawn.  
  
John remembered it was dark inside the cabin, only pale light filtered through the blinds making the corners full of shadows as he checked for signs of the killer. Bailey had motioned with his head for him to take one hall while he took the other.  
  
He had done everything to the book,  
  
He had followed it to the letter  
  
and yet...he was hit from behind and had went down onto his knees, as the world swam before him he had groped the wall, trying to regain his balance and hold off the darkness. Somewhere else in the house he heard Bailey calling his name but it sounded distant. He had opened his mouth to reply when he was struck from behind once more and had fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
When he awoke he was here…chained to a bedpost in more ways than one; his hands were both tied to the bed leg and a slim yet impossibly strong chain bit into his stomach.  
  
Water had been left for him but John had tipped it over in a feeble attempt to get hold of the glass with his fastened hands and now his mouth was dry.  
  
He worked again at trying to win his freedom, yanking the cuffs and trying not to cry out as they dug into his flesh and blood began to seep through the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
No…not his shirt, a white shirt, a skivvy, that was another part of the killer's, of Rohan's MO, all of his victims were found clad in tracksuit pants, socks and white skivvy's. Sam had theorized he liked the white because the blood contrasted more starkly against it, he remembered that a shiver had gone up his spine when she mentioned this. This skivvy itself was very thin causing John to shiver now in the dark and cold room, not that you would noticed John thought and laughed without humour, he was already trembling in fear.  
  
He couldn't even curl into himself to seek warmth as his hands were chained in an impossible position. He made do by huddling over and not trying to think that Rohan liked to dress his victims up in clothes he brought with him before he…  
  
John jerked his head up and focused on the cuffs once more.  
  
He had been working at dislocating his thumb to squeeze his hand through when he heard footfalls outside the bedroom. They stopped before the door and the handle began to turn.  
  
John gave up trying to hold it in and began to tremble violently, a frightened whimper escaped his lips and his pupil's dilated in response to his fear, making his blue eyes seem black as he crouched on the hard wooden floor boards.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Bailey was charging through the VCTF yelling orders at the staff.  
  
It was imperative they find John as soon as possible before…  
  
Bailey didn't want to even think about what would happen if they didn't' find him before then. John was his responsibility and he had lost him. But he was going to get him back, alive.  
  
Suddenly George jumped out from his seat. He had it, the address of Rohan's second hideaway. The hacker hurriedly printed it off and handed it to Bailey.  
  
"Lets go!" he shouted  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Comments, suggestions, questions? Reviews are welcome. 


	2. Chapter Two

Breaking point- part two  
  
They had captured Rohan trying to flee the property in an old pick up truck. When the car had pulled over Bailey had stormed over and demanded that he tell him where John was. The bastard just grinned at him. Bailey his him across the face.  
  
"Bedroom" he had spat at him, grinning still as they hauled him away.  
  
Bailey ran into the house up the stairs. Turning he spotted a door at the end of the hallway and sprinted towards it. He flung luckily unlocked door open and entered the room.  
  
There laying limp on the floor was the figure of John Grant. Red blood soaked the sleeves of his white shirt. His face was pale and his eyes were closed.  
  
They were too late.  
  
Bailey dashed over to him and fell to the floor in front of the younger agent. Before he could check for a pulse though, John's eyes flickered open and stared at Bailey. He smiled wryly at him.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here"  
  
"John" Bailey's voice was filled with relief but also alarm  
  
"I need a paramedic!" he yelled to the agents who he could hear arriving down stairs.  
  
He seized John's bloodied wrists and held them tight. Looking about himself for something to staunch the bleeding. At the action John's blue eyes widened as he started and tried to free his hands.  
  
"John stay still" Bailey said to the struggling man.  
  
"I'm alright" John said and tried again to escape from Bailey's grip  
  
Bailey tightened his hold  
  
"Lie back John!"  
  
"Bailey seriously!"  
  
The older man finally removed his hands and pulled up John's sleeves. Under the blood he saw not slit wrists but deep abrasions no doubt caused by hand cuffs.  
  
Bailey sighed in relief. They had got here just in time after all  
  
"Are your hurt anywhere else?" he queried  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"We're still taking you to a hospital" Bailey stood and offered his hand to John who took it and pulled himself up.  
  
Bailey started to leave the room but stopped when he realised John wasn't following him.  
  
He turned to see John standing about six feet from the bed with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Come on John" he said and looked at him in puzzlement  
  
John shook his head slightly and looked past the man staring blankly over his shoulder.  
  
Bailey walked back over to him and realised what was wrong. As pulled up John's shirt and saw that a chain bound him tightly around the waist, cutting into his stomach. Just as with the other victims it was padlocked to the bed post, effectively tying John to the piece of furniture like a dog.  
  
Bailey cursed Rohan. Lacking the key they would need bolt cutters.  
  
"Sick bastard " he spat and pulled John's shirt back down. He looked up at him and to his surprise he found that the younger man's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
He fell to the floor again and tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Bailey knelt down  
  
"John…" he pulled the other agent into his arms and tried to soothe him.  
  
"It's all right" he whispered into his ear.  
  
A the younger mans tears soaked through his shirt he realised he was lying,  
  
They had got here too late after all.  
  
Hi, read and review( 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Breaking point- part three  
  
Bailey paced the while tiled floor of the waiting room, his footsteps echoed loudly in the near empty space.  
  
The clock's incessant ticking was driving him wild as the minutes flowed past and still he had no information on John's condition.  
  
  
  
Finding the bolt cutters had taken awhile, and by the time an agent had arrived to free John he had recovered his equanimity and was sitting peacefully, if not quietly on the floor beside Bailey with his legs tucked underneath him.  
  
Bailey had helped the now serene agent up and had assisted him down the stairs. John now moved as if in a daze, hardly paying attention to his surroundings at all. Bailey realised he was going into shock.  
  
The calmness was interrupted though when John realised where the older man was angling him.  
  
"I don't need to go to the hospital Bailey!" he said vehemently "I'm fine, just scratches" he continued, holding up his bloodied wrists.  
  
"John, you know that's not true" Bailey said softly, trying not to upset him. "Just get into the ambulance"  
  
John shook his head fiercely.  
  
"Well then we'll go in my car, either way you're going to the hospital John" he replied  
  
John seemed to weigh up his options and nodded. Taking a last look at the house he silently slipped into the car.  
  
  
  
When they had arrived at the hospital John had been taken to an examination room and Bailey had been directed to the waiting room which he had remained in for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
Finally a doctor emerged from the door to Bailey's right  
  
"Uh, Mr Malone" the man started, consulting his clip board. "I'm afraid their isn't an easy way to say this but Mr Grant was raped"  
  
Bailey felt as if a knife had been stabbed into his gut, to have his suspicions confirmed  
  
"Y..your sure?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Does Mr. Grant have any family?"  
  
Bailey shook his head  
  
"Well then there are some things you will need to know….."  
  
  
  
Well there is the next chapter. I wasn't actually going to write one but I decided that there really should probably be a follow up on that. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter three  
  
When George heard the news, Ronan was captured and John was safe, he had been elated. Finally this nightmare was over, after he went to the hospital to check John out for himself George planned to go home and get some serious sleep, aided by the knowledge that when he woke up everything would be back to normal.  
  
What Bailey told him when he got there hit him hard  
  
"W…what?" he stammered as he dropped into the chair behind him. "I thought.. I thought we got there in time"  
  
Bailey shook his head and rested his hand on his shoulder  
  
"How could this happen?" George asked  
  
His question was left unanswered, Bailey was wondering the same thing  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
How could I have let this happen! John thought as he lay propped up in the hospital bed.  
  
He had been here an hour, various doctors had been poking and probing him, inquiring after what had happed. His lucidity had returned maybe ten minutes ago and he had been debating it ever since  
  
Ronan was physically smaller than him. In a fair fight he would have beaten the bastard, so how could he have let him do that?  
  
A nurse had mentioned that the police would be coming to take his statement. He needed to tell Bailey so that he could inform the doctor they didn't need a statement.  
  
Bailey, John sighed.  
  
What does he think of me now?  
  
John lay back in bed and put his head in his hands. He had a sudden thought and his head shot up.  
  
Bailey wouldn't do that he thought to him self.  
  
Oh yes he would, he amended  
  
"Nurse!"  
  
* * *  
  
Bailey was still pacing the waiting room while George remained seated in the heard waiting room chair wringing his hands.  
  
A tall nurse approached and Bailey halted  
  
"Mr Grant would like to see you" she informed them, addressing Bailey  
  
"George?" he asked  
  
The hacker shook his head  
  
"Uh…just tell him I'm here"  
  
The older man nodded and allowed the nurse to lead him to John's room  
  
The younger agent sat up in bed, his cuts had been cleaned and his wrists were lightly bandaged. Bailey was relieved to see that John's eyes were bright and aware in contrast to the dazed expression he had worn on the trip to the hospital.  
  
As he took a seat beside his bed John looked at him and smiled  
  
"Looks sorta like a make a botched suicide attempt" he said and held up his bandaged wrists.  
  
The comment shook Bailey as he realised how close they had come to completely losing John.  
  
John's smile faded  
  
"Sorry" he apologised  
  
Bailey studied John carefully. Physically he could only see the bandages but he knew that underneath the damage was far greater.  
  
John was uncomfortable under the man's stare  
  
"So when do you think they will let me outta this joint?"  
  
Bailey was brought out of his scrutiny  
  
"They want you to stay the night.."  
  
"for observation" John finished  
  
Bailey nodded.  
  
"Uh Bailey" John started "I'd consider it a favour if you didn't say anything about this to any one"  
  
"Of course, you know I wouldn't do that" Bailey responded, John sighed in relief, it wasn't going to be a problem. He thought for a second "even the team" he added.  
  
"John, you can't keep if from the team, they'll need to know, they'll want to help you get through this" Bailey argued.  
  
"I don't need help, I'm fine" John insisted  
  
"You surely can't believe that" Bailey countered  
  
"Look Bailey" John said, waving his hands for emphasis "I just want to put all of this behind me"  
  
"John, you can't bottle this up and pretend it didn't happen!" In his conviction Bailey's voice and risen and he had got out of his seat. He stared down at the younger man. "You need help"  
  
John could see he wasn't about to win this fight and while he wasn't one to give up easily he was very tired at the moment.  
  
"All right, alright, I'll go see a councillor or something, if you don't' tell anyone"  
  
Bailey found this within the margin of reason; at least he is going to get help he thought. There was only one thing  
  
"George is here, he already knows" he admitted  
  
"George...shit, he's here now? get him in here"  
  
George was fetched and stood awkwardly by John's beside still wringing his hands  
  
"George I don't want you telling anyone o.k." John told his friend  
  
"John I don't' think that's…" George looked in Bailey's direction and found the man shaking his head  
  
"O.K." he agreed  
  
"But you have to seek counselling John, talk about this with someone, alright" Bailey put in  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And one other condition John, I would like you to come stay with me for a while, doctor Anderson doesn't think you should be staying alone right now."  
  
John thought of arguing but truthfully he was apprehensive about going back to his apartment alone  
  
"Deal" he said  
  
Bailey was a little concerned about how easy this had seemed and about John's easy going manner. He hoped that John wasn't going to hide from all of them, he had basically no family.  
  
He sighed as a nurse instructed them that John needed to rest, he had to find a way to make John accept their help  
  
Please review, I need some ideas about what u think should happen next. All input is welcome. 


End file.
